


And I Fell In Love Instantly

by nst4612



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nst4612/pseuds/nst4612
Summary: Carlos hears Cecil broadcast about him for the first time.





	And I Fell In Love Instantly

**Author's Note:**

> The radio transcription is actually from the pilot episode of Welcome to Night Vale. I don’t own anything. All credit goes to the cast and creators of Welcome to Night Vale

“Ok team,” Carlos called as he walked into the lab. “We need to get a sense of the events happening here. Turn on that radio news show I heard about. A mousy looking intern scurried over to the radio and quickly switched it on.

“- _now know it’s named Carlos- called a town meeting. He has a square jaw and teeth like a military cemetery. His hair is perfect, and we all hate, and despair, and love that perfect hair in equal measure._

Carlos was now directing his eyes down at the papers in front of him and certainly not at the team of scientists whose eyes were now trained on him.

He thought back to early today at the town meeting he had called. He thought he remembered seeing a pale man with headphones slung around his neck there. He had thought he was quite cute back then and- well Carlos didn’t want to assume- but could the feeling be mutual? “No” he thought, mentally reprimanding himself rather sharply. He was here to do a job. He needed to understand the mysterious forces at work in this town and then chalk it all up to science. After that, he needed to get the hell out of here, both because this place was creepy, and also because he needed to move on to other, greater scientific opportunities.

_“-buying more._  
_Carlos told us that we are by far the most scientifically interesting community in the U.S., and he had come to study just what is going on around here. He grinned, and everything about him was perfect, and I fell in love instantly”_

Carlos had tuned in slightly before this declaration and could feel the heat of everybody’s stares on him now. His dark skin flushed a brilliant red. All the while, he was thinking, “Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to stick around here a little longer.”


End file.
